1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a torque transmitting system, and particularly to a clutch system that permits coupling and uncoupling of two shafts, one of which is collared, with a minimum of friction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Torque transmitting devices presently employed on motor vehicles, and the like, are based on the friction engagement of clutch pressure plates which are selectively engageable with one another. These known devices necessarily suffer from great wear to their components, thus requiring frequent adjustments to the system.
It is well known to provide universal joints based on the Hooke's joint. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,597, issued Feb. 19, l974 to M. Orain.